tinyfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Collection
The Basic Animals of Tiny Farm to collect. Part of the Collection Book 'Regular Animals' All animals in this section can either be purchased from the Animal Shop, purchased from the Ranger's Cabin, or obtained from non-event quests. All Normal Animals give Mastery Level rewards as shown on the table below: A few things to note about purchasing animals: *Use the Collection Book to purchase animals that have already have collected at a discount compared to the Animal Shop. *Tier 2 + animals cost bells to repurchase. *Animals that cost bells in the shop will still cost bells and not have a discount. *Animals that cannot be found in the Shop will also cost bells. *To purchase from the Collection Book Animals must be registered as obtained. Something to know about finding new animals: You can usually get the next color of the animal by breeding two of the previous colors together. Different species have different chances of this, however. More info on this in the breeding page. There is a working list of all animals on the All Animals of Tiny Farm page. Sheep Chicken Pig Dairy Cow Bighorn Sheep Spotted Pig Leghorn Cow Horse 'Hampshire' Highlander Long-Tailed Rooster Bearded Pig Zebra Boar Unicorn Rabbit Spotted Rabbit Hare Squirrel Rabbit Reindeer Sika Reindeer Brown Bear Polar Bear Striped Bear Penguin 'Ninja Penguin' Brows Penguin Emperor Penguin Alpaca Donkey 'Turtle 'Sea Turtle Duck Mallard 'Goat' Spotted Goat Turkey Cat Dog 'Zoo Animals' Tiny Zoo has its own wiki Tiny Farm Season 2. Zoo Animals of the same species and color can be breed, but unlike the Farm animals, Zoo Animals don't produce higher tier when bred. All Zoo animals give one Bell as a reward for every Mastery Level. Raccoon Meerkat Elephant Ostrich Giraffe Crocodile Lion Hedgehog Peacock 'Secret Valley Animals' Fruit Shop Secret Valley Animals are obtainable through the Fruit Shop, which belongs to the Secret Valley. Fruits can be bought with Seeds. Seeds can be obtained from the Puzzling Cave. The Puzzling Cave has three different gates. All three gates are memory games. The Silver Gate can be played with 15 love points. You can flip 15 times 2 cards. Once played you have to wait 2 hours before you can play again The Golden Gate can be played with 12 bells and has unlimited flip times. The Rainbow Gate will be seldom played as it is only available at some events. If it is available it can be played with special coins during the current event. The Puzzling Cave also has three skills which cost Bells. Only Hint and Clairvoyance can be purchased at the same time, as Auto Play is unable to use either of those two skills. Three different kind of fruits can be purchased in the fruit shop: * Pink Fruit, costs 150 Seeds * Yellow Fruit, costs 300 Seeds * Purple Fruit, costs 500 Seeds 'Animals' Just like Zoo Animals the same species and color can be bred, but wont produce higher tier. The Secret Valley Animals are: 'Turtle Island Animals' The Turtle Island Animals were added to Tiny Farm with the 4th Map in Jan 2018. The animals can be obtained from the Turtle Island Map or the Safari Mini game in the Tiny Zoo. The Turtle Island Animals are: Event Animals Main page Event Animals These animals were given away during specific events, and may become available again during specific events. For example, the Witch Sheep was made available in an event after Halloween, and all of these animals are currently obtainable through the different types of eggs and most of them are now available for adoption. (These Animals are found in the Collection Tab Under Event Animals in the game) For event animals, they are each different species instead of different colors, and are listed as such. 'Legendary Animals' These animals are super rare and very unique. Reward: Black Pegasus and 500 exp with 10,000 Gold Reward: Ice Phoenix and 777 exp with 15,000 Gold 'Ancient Animals' Reward: Ancient Stone and 500 Exp 10,000 Gold Reward: Coming Soon and 777 Exp with 15,000 Gold Guardians of Five Directions Golden Animals Category:Animals Category:Collection Category:Event Animals